


Print edition of Souls on the Banks of the Jugnangcheon

by Odense



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fanbinding, Gen, Gift Work, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odense/pseuds/Odense
Summary: "You see this? ...There's supposed to be a medical insignia there--caduceus. I probably dropped it in a patient."- Hawkeye, General’s PractitionerHermes’s caduceus is actually misattributed to the medical field. However, in the US, the caduceus’s use as medical symbol is prevalent, especially in military circles. And where symbols go, gods follow.With Zetared's blessing, this PDF edition of their fic Souls on the Banks of the Jugnangcheon is designed to be printed and bound into a hardcopy for offline personal enjoyment!
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Print edition of Souls on the Banks of the Jugnangcheon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetared/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Souls on the Banks of the Jungnangcheon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121865) by [Zetared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetared/pseuds/Zetared). 



> When I first found Souls on the Banks, I had to read it slowly, to appreciate how such a visceral story could come so gently. Souls on the Banks is a character study, a surreal waltz, a fairytale about being human. Zetared's poetry inserts itself so smoothly into the canon materials, giving new life to old stories. In our own time of horrors, so much the better to value the work of compassion, instead. I'm so thankful for Zetared's generosity in letting me build this story an analog home as well.

_This novel is entirely a work of fiction. Characters from the TV show M*A*S*H are used under fair use in transformative works. The incidents portrayed in it are the product of the author's imagination._

_Zetared asserts the moral right to be identified as the author of this work. All rights reserved in all media. No part of this publication may be used for profit._

_Frontispiece of the Uijeongbu defile river system developed from U.S. A.M.S. L751 sheet 6627-iii, released by McMaster Univesity under CC BYNC 2.5 CA_

_First Edition: March 2019_

_Print Edition: December 2020_

_The body of this work is set in 10-point Palatino Linotype_

_This edition designed by Mallard House, an imprint of Renegade Publishing_

To make your own copy of this book, download the PDF at <https://mega.nz/file/BaB3EADK#-hjojKLVjGtMtqrNQsQYzRpt8OI6wt6zPaORc-sEMk8> and follow the directions by ArmoredSuperHeavy at <https://docs.google.com/document/d/11JyVxeRS8yEWgCYrNMUPlNrEbR5AAD3Z2aDP-QXEP3Y/edit>

**Author's Note:**

> This file was made in Adobe InDesign, and is intended for US letter paper. 20lb / 92 brightness paper gives better results than 25lb / 100 brightness. Header, footer, and outside margins are 0.5"; inside gutter is 0.75". A body paragraph's specifications are: 0.2" first line indent, 10pt font, 16pt leading, metric kerning, 15/1000 em tracking (other values at default). To optimize document length for your signatures, add or remove blank pages at the end. 
> 
> This text block comes to under 0.75" in thickness on 20lb paper. Rounding is not recommended, and trimming the fore-edge for aesthetic taste is an option. For structure, either mull and two tapes or no mull and three tapes would suffice. A strong press is highly recommended, but specialized hardware is not necessary - two C-clamps and a pair of sturdy, wrapped boards work well.
> 
> I don't get new message notifications on ao3 for some reason, but I'd love to hear about your volumes, and if you have any questions on how to make your own book (what glue do you really need? what can I substitute for binding cord?), feel more than free to comment here, ask at my tumblr (odense.tumblr.com), or get in touch with our guild at renegadepublishing.tumblr.com! Happy binding, and happy new year!


End file.
